


The Dolls

by Pipermccloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Creepy, Dolls, Fetus, Other, attic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Ciel finds some dolls in Undertaker's attic..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerryGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/gifts).



Ciel pressed a handkerchief to his nose as he went into the Undertaker's attic, looking around for the box he had been instructed to get. It was crowded and messy, and he found it hard to navigate without stepping on something or tripping over a misplaced object. He wondered if Undertaker had even been up here the past year or so.

"It really reeks up here." The boy complained, wandering through the maze of stacked boxes. He could hear Undertaker laughing from the bottom of the stairs, having heard him.

"Earl, its just a little must and maybe a dead rat or two, you'll be fine!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not up here you loon." Ciel muttered. He spotted the red box on top of a shelf, and he dragged a stool over to it so he could get it. Upon removing the box, Ciel found another shelf behind it, and he felt chills shoot up his spine:  
The shelf itself was unremarkable; just your average oak wood, but what was on the shelf was enough to make anyone give it two glances. There were two rows of little dolls, in various sizes and dressed in old-fashioned clothing. Ciel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; some of them weren't human looking, but they all looked eerily lifelike. Dark marble eyes stared at him, and the lips of the dolls had been sewn together tightly with a fine string. Ciel felt that there was something strange about these dolls..possessed, maybe?  
He took the box and hurried down the steps, throwing it into the Undertaker's arms. The mortician looked surprised at him, setting the box down and crossing his arms.

"What on earth is the matter with you? You bolted out of there like a bat out of Hoboken Hollow!"

"I saw REALLY creepy dolls up there." Ciel shivered, looking back at the attic. "They were so lifelike!"

Underaker stared at Ciel, looking surprised.

"Dolls, you say?" Undertaker's expression softened. "The tiny ones?"

"Yes! Why do you have them?" Ciel wondered why Undertaker would keep something so creepy; then again, the mortician did love creepy things. He watched as the shinigami picked the box back up and set it on a table, then turned to him.

He was quiet for a while, as if thinking.

"Those dolls are my stepmother's..she made one every few months or so." he smiled sadly, his voice quivering slightly. "Every few months, she and father would try for a baby, but she kept having miscarriages. She kept each one, embalming it and kept them all in her little room, hoping that she'd be able to carry one to term one day."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ciel *Shakes head* anyways I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Comment if you want anything else of these two


End file.
